Evocacion El Legado de los Black
by Deimos Eris
Summary: La Noble y Ancestral Familia Black a llegado a su fin con la muerte del ultimo varón del linaje de los Black o tal vez no... Toujours Pur "Siempre Puros"


**No olviden visitar mi Blog El Mundo de Deimos Eris: **

**Autor(a):** Judith Elizalde **Seudónimo:** Deimos Eris / deimoseris **País:** México

**Personajes:** J. K. Rowling

**Nota autor:** Los personajes que no conozcan son totalmente de mi creación al igual que esta historia….

La Noble y Ancestral Familia Black a llegado a su fin con la muerte del ultimo varón del linaje de los Black o tal vez no... Toujours Pur "Siempre Puros"

Antes de comenzar a leer Evocación el Legado de los Black tienen que tomar en cuenta lo siguiente, decidí tomarme el atrevimiento de tergiversar la historia por lo que deben tomar en cuenta lo siguiente para que no se confundan.

1- Harry Potter y El prisionero de Azkaban y el Caliz de fuego ocurren en el tercer año de colegio de Harry.  
>2- La Orden del Fenix y El misterio del príncipe en su cuarto año de colegio.<br>3- Harry Potter y las reliquias de su muerte en su quinto año.  
>4- Fred, Remus y Tonks están vivos. 5- Hermione Granger solo vive con su madre.<br>6- Abordare la historia en varios tiempos en los que pienso incluir a todos los Black cuando eran jóvenes.  
>7- Los personajes que no conozcan son de mi creación.<p>

Espero que estén preparados para comenzar esta nueva aventura conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologo.<span>**

Sirius esquivaba la luz roja que Bellatrix le había lanzado al mismo tiempo que se reía de ella.

**Sirius **-"¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor!" -le grito a su prima, provocando que su voz resonara por la cavernosa sala.

El segundo disparo de luz que ella le lanzo acertó justo en su pecho. La sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro, pero sus ojos se abrieron completamente sorprendidos. Harry soltó a Neville para después correr escaleras abajo, sacando su varita y apuntando, al igual que Dumbledore, mientras se acercaban a la tarima. Parecía que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: su cuerpo encorvado de forma elegante mientras se hundía de espaldas a través del velo roto que colgaba del arco. Harry vio el aspecto asustado y sorprendido del ahora desgastado rostro de su padrino, hacía tiempo bello, mientras caía a través del antiguo portal y desaparecía tras el velo, que se elevó por un momento como si un fuerte viento soplara, y volvió a su lugar. Harry escuchó el grito triunfante de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero sabía que no podía significar nada… Sirius solo había caído a través del arco, aparecería en cualquier segundo… Pero Sirius no aparecía. "¡SIRIUS!" gritaba Harry. "¡SIRIUS!"

En la antigua calle de Grimmauld Place, en el interior la residencia Black donde el moho, la humedad y el polvo han hecho más daño que el mismo tiempo, algunas ventanas rotas y tapiadas con viejos maderos, el interior oscuro y deprimente, lo que una vez fuera una de las más elegantes residencias de Inglaterra, donde no quedaban más que vestigios de lo que una vez fue. En el viejo salón de estar, se encontraba un antiguo tapiz del árbol genealógico de "La noble y ancestral familia Black", donde se fulguraban los rostros de generaciones de magos ilustres de "Sangre Pura" que durante siglos se mantuvo en la cúspide como uno de los linajes más insignes y nobles de la sociedad mágica. (Donde predominaba su lema familiar que aun resaltaba en lo que alguna vez fue un soberbio tapiz que mostraba toda la gloria de la descendencia de los Black)

"Toujours pur"

(Siempre Puros)

Entro en decadencia, situación que era comentada a voces entre la sociedad mágica, algunos decían que fue debido a la pérdida de las viejas costumbres entre las antiguas familias conllevando con ello la disminución de los sangre pura, hasta casi llevarlos a la extinción, otros opinan que fueron los enemigos que una familia tan ilustre levanta en el camino conllevando con ello terribles consecuencias; se rumoreaba que alguno de sus incontables enemigos pudo haberles lanzado alguna antigua maldición lo que provocó la muerte prematura de algunos de ellos, mientras que otros comentaban que fue la propia familia la que provoco su propia caída, con el exilio al que condenaron a los que nacían como squibs, destino que compartieron con los traidores de la sangre o los renegados que traicionaban a la familia; si fue una maldición ancestral o la propia familia la que provoco su decadencia nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta, solo hay una verdad indiscutible y esta fue que aun con todo esto la estirpe de los Black sobrevivió a todos los improperios por generaciones… o así fue hasta el día en que se extinguió la línea masculina con la muerte de Sirius Black, con la pérdida del ultimo varón vivo el linaje Black fue condenado a desaparecer en el olvido…

Y justo en el momento en que Sirius Black desaparecía del mundo mágico, el muro donde el árbol genealógico de los Black se encontraba, una pequeña fisura se abrió al pie del árbol genealógico dejando escapar una extraña luz de color rojo que comenzó a filtrarse por esta y comenzó a extenderse por el tapiz dibujando un extraño símbolo que comenzó a iluminarse con debilidad para después volverse tan intensa que ilumino cada rincón de la casa Black mientras que algo golpeaba contra el muro con tal fuerza que provocaba que este se extendiera al igual que la el extraño símbolo de luz roja, provocando que los habitantes de los cuadros huyeran para refugiarse de esta, el suelo comenzó a temblar hasta sus cimientos, mientras el extraño símbolo comenzó a fracturarse hasta que exploto provocando que las ventanas y los espejos estallaran mientras que la casa volvía a sumergirse en la oscuridad total…

Mientras en otra parte de Londres al mismo tiempo, en una habitación sumergida en la oscuridad la silueta de una mujer se despertó súbitamente de la cama con su cuerpo empapado de un sudor frio. –¡SIRIUS! -Grito llevándose instintivamente una mano a su corazón mientras un par de lágrimas caían sobre su pecho.


End file.
